


live the best life

by anon_drabble



Series: prompts to keep egg going [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: just...absolute complete fluff. written very quickly on friday at work because i finished early. 😂





	live the best life

“Dada! I dreamed—I dreamed I was a kitty! Like Lizabeth!” the toddler showed off a lopsided grin, complete with missing teeth. Jumin scooped his child up into his arms with the gentle, adoring smile previously reserved only for Elizabeth the Third.

“Tell your daddy what sound you made as a cat,” MC urged with a knowing smile at her husband.

Jumin, a man previously known for having no weaknesses, now felt his heart melt into warm goo when his beloved child mewled like the smallest kitten. Truth be told, he now had many weaknesses, now that he knew love. But that was part of loving someone. Making yourself so vulnerable and open that you create weaknesses and have to trust that they will never be exploited.

Jumin met the eyes of the happily meowing toddler. “My goodness! Are you certain you aren’t still a cat? I can’t tell the difference between you and Elizabeth.”

“Dada, nooo! I’m human! Promise!” Squeals of laughter made MC chuckle softly to herself. Surprisingly, Jumin loved teasing his family now, never with malice, just to make them all laugh.

“Pinky promise?” Jumin extended his pinky finger to shake.

“Yeah! I promise!” The smaller pinky tried to curl around Jumin’s and the hands shook, binding the promise.

“Good. Cat food is so expensive. I was worried we’d have to feed you cat food, too. And I was looking forward to having spaghetti tonight.”

The toddler’s eyes went wide. “Pasgetti?” came the hopeful voice.

“Oh, what a good choice. Isn’t Daddy so smart?” MC smiled at Jumin. Of course he’d want to have their child’s favorite. Again, for someone so composed and spotless, he enjoyed seeing the mess of tomato sauce and stray noodles flying everywhere on spaghetti nights. Like most children, their child seemed to prefer to wear the spaghetti more than eat it.

“Yes, but kitties can’t eat spaghetti so I’m glad we can have a dinner of spaghetti instead of cat food. Do you know what goes best with spaghetti?” he asked the child.

“Bread! Stinky bread!”

“Oh? I was thinking tuna,” Jumin teased.

“Ew! No stinky fish! Stinky _bread_!” the child emphasized.

“I see, I see. Well, we should get started on that, then. I’m hungry enough to eat ten whole spaghettis!”

MC’s eyes went wide. “Did you hear that? Daddy might eat your spaghetti, too, if he’s that hungry!”

Five years ago, a life like this would have seemed tripe and ridiculous to Jumin. Impossible. It would never be his life. In fact, he didn’t even know he wanted it. Until now he had it and he’d never give it up for anything.


End file.
